Cutting tools such as the milling tool described in JP 09-76111 A (Patent Document 1) have been known as cutting tools used for milling work materials such as metals. The milling tool described in Patent Document 1 is provided with a tool main body (holder) that includes a tip mounting groove (pocket), and a cutting edge tip (insert) inserted in the tip mounting groove. The cutting edge tip is pressed from a vertical direction by a wedge member and a holder fixed to the tool main body, and is thus fixed to the tool main body.
A projecting portion capable of engaging with the cutting edge tip is provided to a front end of a seating face of the cutting edge tip, in a direction opposite to a direction of a centrifugal force acting on the cutting edge tip. As a result, the cutting edge tip is locked by the projecting portion even when a large centrifugal force is applied to the cutting edge tip, thereby preventing the cutting edge tip from popping out. Further, while a force rotating forward in the rotational direction of the tool main body with the projecting portion serving as the center is applied by the centrifugal force described above onto the cutting edge tip locked by the projecting portion, an upper surface of the cutting edge tip is pressed by the wedge member, keeping the cutting edge tip from rotating.
In the milling tool described in Patent Document 1, although the upper surface of the cutting edge tip is a region where chips flow, the upper surface of the cutting edge tip is pressed and the region where the chips flow is narrowed by the wedge member, resulting in the possibility of a decrease in chip dischargeability to the outside. Further, when the region of the upper surface of the insert pressed by the wedge member is narrowed to increase chip dischargeability, a binding force of the insert resulting from the wedge member decreases.
The present embodiment is made in view of the above-mentioned problems, and provides a cutting tool capable of fixing an insert to a holder while discharging chips in a favorable manner.